The Big Book of Evil (Ideas and Stories)
by Virgo with Cheer
Summary: I, The Evil Within, am proud to produce my newest addition to my story-load! A handy place for me to shove off and share all the little stories and tid-bits of greater pieces I either don't find the time to write, or don't feel I would do the full justice for given the time. Anything anyone reads here is free to use, and comments are encouraged. Have Fun.
1. Rocket-Man 1

**Rocket Man: Chapter 1**

**Fly Me To The Moon**

The day was going horribly, and looked to be getting shitty for one Taylor Hebert. Like most days in mid-fall, it was raining a near constant sheet that did an excellent job soaking anyone caught in its reach right to the bone. And just like another new constant in her life, a certain Trio had the wonderful idea of taking her umbrella before merrily leaving the school to go shopping, or coffee, or maybe harassing the poor, leaving her to sit around the front facing stoop of Winslow debating the risk of getting utterly drenched to reach the bus or try to call her dad and get a ride home.

...No, no that wasn't happening. That would send up a red flag and give him more trouble than he needed. Not right now, when he was trying to secure that new deal with that manufacturing company moving outside of town. Nobody really knew why, but if they agreed that meant a lot of new work for a lot of people. Much more important than one girl in the rain...

"Guess I'll just run for it..." Taylor muttered to herself, preparing to do exactly such.

"Oi, don't do that! You'll get a cold!" A voice called out directly behind her, making Taylor startle and give a small yelp she would fervently deny. She hadn't even heard someone come near her!

And as she spun around, she honestly wondered how the hell she missed this guy. For starters, he was looking her directly in the eyes, putting him somewhere around 6 feet and had dark brown eyes that seemed to just shine with enthusiasm and mischief like a giant puppy. Those were the only normal things about him.

He had deep black pants and white shoes covered with drawings and stickers of planets and stars, a jacket that looked a size too small on him pulled tight against a red shirt again coated with stars, and, to top the weirdness sundae, an actual pompadour on his head. People still had those?

Also he was Asian, which was a thing one sadly had to take note of when you lived in a town that had a gang called the 'Asian' Bad Boys.

Quickly though, she was quick to snap out of any possible thoughts and opinions based on race and clothing for a second, and made sure to put up the indifferent mask she had been forced to practice the last little while. Better to see what he wanted...

"I'm sorry, why should I listen to you?" Taylor spoke while inwardly wincing. That came off much bitchier than she intended.

The worry was founded it seemed, as the strange boy flinched for a moment, before regaining himself, scratching the back of his head as he gave a sheepish laugh.

"Ah haha, I guess no reason, I don't really know you yet, but you'd been eyeing the route to the bus stop for a little bit and I heard you muttering about running, and thought I'd stop you? We're going to the same place, so why not share an umbrella?" The guy explained a bit hesitantly to start, before becoming more confident with each word, punctuating his last sentence with a swing of an umbrella Taylor hadn't even noticed before, startling her again.

Like the rest of this guy, it seemed really spaced out. A pure black canvas folded up but still covered in rings and dots like a model universe.

Okay, she could give him that. It was weird that this guy was offering something like that to someone he had never met, but the alternative was getting soaking wet for no reason, and it wasn't like they would be going somewhere out of sight of other people...

"Okay, I guess. If it's big enough for too people..." Taylor decided after a moment of thinking it over.

The guy's face lit up like it was the best news in the world, making Taylor feel a little tingly but that was pushed down with long practice.

"Great! Then onward we go! To the great adventure beyond these faded doors!" He called out as he threw his arms in the air, sword high above like a guiding spear.

Taylor felt herself blushing in embarrassment as the few amount of people also loitering around the school turned to the two, but he remained unaffected, simply motioning her to walk with him, already opening the umbrella as the doors opened and wind blew in.

"Oh geez! I haven't even introduced myself yet! My names Gentaro Kisaragi! We're gonna be great friends!" Gentaro crowed out as he fully stepped out the doors, offering his hand for Taylor to follow.

For some reason, the image made Taylor want to smile...so she did.

END OF CHAPTER

_**A neat little beginning that takes place about a year after Taylor's bullying started. A few things have happened already, but this is before some of the really horrific stuff happened, so Taylor's a bit more trustful of people so far.**_

_**So why not introduce a True Friend to this lonely girl? Things can only go well.**_


	2. Demon Summoning 1

_**Various different drabbles I've thought about with different Disgaea character being summoned and how their existence or antics would effect the worlds their in. A fun, silly little thing for people to enjoy.**_

**Bringing the Heat: Red Magnus**

Things, as usual, were going very well for one Kirche Von Zerbst this last while. Oh sure, there was still all that talk and threats of marrying her off stewing in the background, but would be handled when it actually reached her, like a flame in the distance to be put out with coming rain. Until that point, she would spend her time doing as she pleased, finding men and women alike to stoke the fires within.

Ah, such a curse it was to be a Zerbst, the draw to such fire as sure and absolute as a moth to the same, but could you really blame her? The thrill of the moment, the tense moments between rivals, the tension that existed beyond friendship and other emotions...it was a thrill like no other!

And this coming morning, she would be summoning a creature that fit her spirit as a companion! Ooh, it gave her the shivers just thinking about it! Her family was aligned with fire yes, but that left so much room! Would she bring forth a salamander like her father? Or a mass of replicating Wicks like her Uncle? Mayhaps even an Orthrus! Oh, such a lovely creature to cuddle in its luxurious fur as it spewed flame from both heads...

Kirche dreamt that night of fire, from the smallest spark to towering inferno's, alone for the first time in a while.

-TIME SKIP-

It was time for the summoning ceremony, and so many of her classmates she could already see were pedestrian. A mage was supposed to call forth a being that best suited their personality, from a quiet loner summoning a bird to a lover of alcohol summoning a fish. the amount of magic one had also helped with this to get fancier, and thus in turn generally more useful, familiars such as Manticorns or Dragons, but so far it had been nothing but the first with only a few breaking that threshold. Cats and common crows made up a majority, but Guice and his giant mole was certainly a surprise. The skirt chaser actually had some power to play with...

And Tabitha, dear, sweet, adorable Tabitha, of course outshone them all with her georgeous blue dragon, which was even now rubbing its face against her own stoic one like a giant cat more so than a man-eating lizard.

Finally, however, the concerns of what everyone else was summoning fell to the wayside, as it was her own turn. She would have waited till Little Louise went, to show her just how much better her own familiar would be, but sadly rollcall did away with that chance. A pity.

It was a simple manner to brush past her usual throng of admirers, most too busy at the moment picking up or preening their new familiars anyway, and did the usual bow and preparation for the ritual.

Blah blah, by the Founders Blessing we Blah Blah With this sacred Right I enter this Pact ect.

Then, came the part the mage specifically had to make. A sincere chant to the circle that represented what exactly the mage was calling for.

**"I, Kirche Von Zerbst, call for a being of fire! You, who reside in flame and wield it's power, answer my summons! Let my problems become your own, and Ash become thine! Appear!" **Kirche spoke confidently, every word brimming with willpower enough to launch 10 Fireballs.

Then...the circle changed. Gone was the regular circle with its pentagram to bind the magic in place for the ritual, instead replacing it with a similar, if larger circle with a smaller circle at each corner.

As quickly as it appeared however, the four small circles wasted no time spinning at blurring speed and racing towards the center of their larger brethren, colliding and throwing up a massive plume of smoke.

As students and teacher alike coughed and tried to clear the sudden obstruction of the senses, Kirche continued to stare ahead at where the circles had impacted, as if the smoke hadn't even appeared.

And to her, it hadn't. She could see with perfect clarity what she had summoned. And she quite liked what she saw standing there.

He was...to call him a man would be an insult. It was like looking at fire in a human form. Chiseled muscles made up every portion of bright red skin she could see, dangerously low pants that showed off what she could only describe as an entire 12-cut of abs, a necklace of beads around his neck, and oh Brimir his face.

Rugged with smile lines stark even against his complexion, hair like fire shirting in the light and a massive going straight up from his forehead like a tower. Oh, he also had pointed ears, but if this was what elves looked like, she could do with a few more around.

Already she could feel the smile on her face growing more and more as she took step after after step towards her summoned familiar.

And it seemed it saw her as well, looking into her with eyes as serious and wild as a forest fire, she heard him speak.

"You're in the presence of Red Magnus! Nice to SUPER meet you! Did you summon me?" He asked, voice rough and almost like a shout, but she just found it delightful.

"I did. In the name of the contract, I seal this binding." Kirche simply said before aiming a kiss directly towards his face...

Only to be met by his hand.

Both parties were rather shocked.

"Whoa, what the SUPER Fuck! Isn't this Toto Bunny 2: Bunny Harder?" Red Magnus asked incredulously, the aura of presence and mystique instantly broken even as he felt his hand get a bit warmer for a minute.

"What? No, this is the Tristain Familiar summoning day, when we get familiars! And I summoned you! Though that other one does sound interesting..." Kirche shot back, shocked at having been rejected, before trailing off as his words fully registered.

Both simply stared at the other for a moment, as the smoke dissipated and the other people around them finally began to react to the giant red man in their midst, but neither cared about them for the moment.

Instead, Red Magnus merely inched his head upward, as if on a broken string, and gazed up at the single sun in the sky, along with the two moons barely visible in the sky.

"Familiar...Summoning...one sun...oh FUCK, I'M ON EARTH!" Red Magnus slowly spoke, getting louder and louder as he painfully turned back to Kirche.

Then he suddenly fell to his hands and knees and started bawling, smashing his fist into the ground hard enough to displace soil as everyone, including Kirche, jumped at the sudden heel-turn of emotion.

"WHY! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ON THIS SUPER STUPID PLANET! SEND ME BACK TO MY SUPER NETHERWORLD! PLEASE!" The giant ogre plead and cried, while all the mages simply stared dumbstruck.

Until, finally, one broke the silence.

"Kirche, what the fuck." Louise said.

END OF CHAPTER

_**A good start to some stuff, Disgaea is such a fun game because it isn't afraid to do shit like this. Like, Demons legit don't like the Human world much because every Human who ever ends up in the Netherworlds as themselves are either super fucking strong or power rangers. There is no in between.**_


	3. Too Tired For This 1

_**This one is actually a little crossover with an Izuku from one of my all-time favorite My Hero stories, **__**Brilliant Lights will Cease to Burn**__**, over on AO3 that you should absolutely check out if you haven't already. It's a treat. And this won't make much sense if you haven't read it, so...if your reading this on Spacebattles, the name is a link! Yay. ON WITH THE SHOW! And yes, it is indeed a three-way crossover for the third chapter! Something special.**_****

**Izuku: You ever get that feeling of impending dread about the future?**

**Kero: Izuku, please get some help.**

**Izuku: oh, good idea! More work will distract me! Thanks Kero**

**Kero: izu no.**

Izuku Midoriya was currently falling out of the sky above the city of Paris, and he could NOT be assed to care right now. One second he was at Watanuki's shop complaining sharing about his day and the next he goes 'You should go on a vacation' then Whoop! The tatami mat falls out like a pit trap into the open sky from a cloud.

"Bastard." Izuku didn't even try to mutter as he released the Sealing Staff, and, after making sure he had Kero who was still screaming his tiny head off at the sudden change of scenery secure, called forth **The Fly**.

By this point it was old hat to let the large gossamer wings lift him up and direct his otherwise fatal fall into a neat side saddle more suited to the ledge of a building than a thin stick flapping wings. Again, Izuku didn't care. he was simply staring at his surroundings with jaded eyes, already twitching a bit when he saw the EIFFEL TOWER.

"Oh, I'm going to be so annoying to him when I get back..." Izuku grumbled as he finally approached a nearby building, settling down and retracting **The** **Fly **as Kero finally adjusted himself fully, a hand over his tiny heart and gasps escaping him.

"You bet we are! he turned off my flight for a minute there! I didn't even know he could DO that! is that what you feel like all the time?" Kero gasped and thundered as his wings fluttered rabidly, hair raised like an actual cat.

Izuku, merely sighed again and stroked Kero for a minute, simply taking in the view again as he felt the fur calm under his touch, and the swearing under his breath die down as he too looked at the sights.

"At least he sent us somewhere nice. Could have just as easily been some deserted island for 'some quiet'." Izuku said after a moment, making Kero snort.

"Heh! Or, like, the Himalayas to 'chill out a bit.'" Kero shot back immediately, this time making Izuku snort.

Truly, making fun of Watanuki was always fun. Probably why they were in this mess, but damn it Izuku had to have something.

"...Want to try some of those Fancy french pastries?" Kero asked after a minute.

"Sure. Let's find a place to covert some yen. Worst comes to worse, we Fly back home. Or Erase the distance. Or Watanuki will crawl out a laundry basket or something." Izuku easily relented, already looking for the nearest foot holds and ledges to get down with while Kero floated close behind.

"Would that second one even work? I've never seen or heard anyone doing that..."

"Eh, maybe. If we get desperate enough we can try."

"True, true, for now sweets! Crepes and creams, puffs and slush oh yum~"

Ah, thank God both were so jaded by this point that a little thing like inter-continental warping didn't distract them from the real issues.

And in all honestly, it was a really easy day. It took a minute to find a place that would take Yen to exchange, and the majority of French speakers they had run into also had a good grasp of English which Izuku wasn't too bad at, and one two three he was just another tourist, if one with an odd stuffed animal.

The places were nice to be in, Kero loved the food, but things felt off. Izuku hadn't seen a single Mutant Quirked person at all so far, which while possible wasn't really likely, especially with the way they had been traveling all through the city. In fact, he hadn't really seen any sign of any Quirks outside those Superhero statues in front of that one park. It was weird, but maybe they were handled differently over here. It was a lame excuse, but if Watanuki was giving him a 'vacation' he was visibly trying not to stumble head-first into trouble again.

Oh how those words haunted him, as not ten minutes later he saw a deserted street where a Lady made entirely out of metal with a sword for an arm fought a red-clad girl with a yo-yo, barely avoiding each stab with wide leaps and parries.

Immediately he pieced together that she was some kind of fencer based off of her stance, and knew that he couldn't leave someone in help, especially a new hero from the looks of him, 'vacation' or not, even as Kero frantically covered his mouth for a moment to avoid shouting out and giving away their position.

He had taken to keeping a spare visor on his person in case of any accidents like this, but he'd need to pull up his shirt to hide the rest of his face. It would have to do.

He felt the weight of the Sealing Staff in his hand, even in its confined form, even as Kero hissed in his ear 'magic'. Because of course it was fucking magic.

It didn't change the fact that this person needed to be stopped before damage was done.

"Key that hides the power of the moon, show your true form before me. I, Deku, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" He chanted, feeling the shout echo with his power even as it drew the attention of the two previously fighting.

Izuku didn't care, as his Staff grew to its true form, fitting perfectly in his palms like part of the greater whole.

"Would you mind if I cut in? You seem to need some help." Deku asked with sincerity, already taking steps forward towards them.

"You need to get away! Qu-!" The spotted heroine tried to get out before having to bend nearly backwards to dodge a sudden swing from her opponent, who just as quickly turned back around to snarl.

"You too would dare get in the way of my fight? No matter, I'll simply deal with you both, and prove to everyone that **I, Riposte! **Am the greatest fencer!" The villain, Riposte, shouted as she brandished her arm blade forward.

Deku felt the frown forming on his face before forcing it away.

"Oh? Then its just as well I'm intervening. After all, I'd think **The Sword **would like a say in the matter as well, no?" He casually stated as he swished the Staff to the side, letting its form shatter away into the essence of **Sword**, its form rapier thin but strong as anything.

Both of the people in front of him were shocked, but he didn't really have any reason to think of why. He simply hopped forward with an insanely quick thrust.

The villain was only barely able to dodge, meeting blades in the center and becoming a stalemate, pushing the two close. Deku could see the shock and slight amount of fear in both how close he suddenly was and probably some other things.

"Oh, interesting. Not a lot of things can stop **The Sword**. That's some powerful magic you're running around with." Deku whispered to his opponent, breaking away a second later before she tried to break the stalemate, sending her to the side with, ironically, a riposte.

"You...who ARE you! That sword...I felt it! That sword..." Riposte fearfully cried out, before trailing off, staring at **The Sword **with something approaching lust.

"Me? I'm just the Cardcaptor here on vacation for a bit. Then I found some knit-wit who decided to run around on some kind magical revenge high and dragged in some local Heroes. And I'm not paid enough for that already back home." Deku shot back completely seriously, mostly wondering what kind of metal she was and if **The Rainy **could rust her...

"In any case, you wanted a strong opponent. So here I am."

**"I hope you're ready for it."**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Got really into the basis for it, which is honestly the hardest part for me. From here would be the fun stuff, which you'll see at some point probably.**_


	4. New Region, New Problem

_Wow. Between waiting for my Switch to recharge, I'm a shockingly productive writer. Who knew? Anyway, you can probably guess what this ones about. No major spoilers, not with everything that's already on the internet. That said, YAY, SHINY IMPIDIMP FOUND AND ADDED TO THE PARTY!_

_Let's Go(u)_

Living in the Galar region was an interesting experience. Like most other regions, it boasted wide areas teeming with life, breathtaking sights, and of course drew in hundreds from around the world with its Pokemon League.

But there was something special about Galar. DYNAMAX. A strange type of energy that permeated Galar seemingly from falling stars striking the ground that allowed Pokemon to both purposefully or accidentally grow to insane sizes or reach new forms. It was still being researched and the fact that they could barely decide whether it was science or magic did a great job of showing just how well it was understood.

But despite not knowing what every little particle could do, people still did and are finding uses for it. Massive stadiums draw in the particle and power the cities within which we live. Between Gym Leaders and random giant Pokemon, no criminal syndicate had been able to spread chaos through the populous like so many others. It was a time of peace and prosperity for the people of Galar, easy-going lives while the champion rested upon his throne undefeated.

And Leon, the Champion, felt his frown grow a bit bigger as he stared over his kingdom.

It had been years since he'd taken the Gym Challenge, defeating friend and foe alike till he reached the top, after a suitably climactic battle against his Rival, Raihan. It was a glorious moment that cultivated the full work of his first year, intoxicating and everything he had dreamed.

From then on, he had defended his crown with aplomb. Challengers came and went, interviews, endorsements, and fans galore came and went, nut over time...it changed.

Slowly but surely, the number of challengers was falling. Gym Leaders came of age or decided to retire for health or work reasons, and there were many waiting to take up the Guard for their great region. But even then the pool was shrinking. Allister might have been a prodigy with Ghost-Pokemon, but he was still a child with deep bouts of shyness and anxiousness. Bea was well on her way to being a proud martial artist, but was too quick to fall on opinions and basic strategies beyond 'hit harder'. Both should have been free to grow on their own, correcting these issues with the passage of time, but instead were now locked to one calling for a good chunk of time, even if they had eachother to support in their 'Dual' Gym.

But that wasn't the main issue, not really. It wasn't that people weren't interested or trying in these matters, it was that Galar...was content.

Why even bother, their Champion was unbeatable. Leon is the Best. These Gyms are too hard. Most people who entered the Gym Challenge these last few years didn't even make it past the Elemental Three, to afraid to push limits or go beyond what was handed to them.

It made Leon's mouth taste like the Ash Charizard sometimes coughed in his face. This was his beloved region? He could understand, of course, not everyone wanting to battle. But this was too far. He was strong, yes. But the Best? Was there no better out there, even amongst Champions in regions so far away?

Leon refused to believe that. Hop would nearly be of age to begin his journey, and while he had a fire burning inside him, it would only be extinguished against such a shallow pool of contenders.

He felt Charizard's clawed hand rest against his arm for a moment, and looked back to see eyes blazing with the same determination he knew was in his own.

He would be calling in every trainer he could. Every region, everyone who wished to be the best there ever was, to Galar.

It would incite chaos, potentially reawaken problems, invite new ones, and light a fire his beloved region had been missing for so long now.

For he was Champion Leon, and he would see his people prosper, regardless of how much he had to drag them into it.

END OF CHAPTER

This is a WEIRD pokemon game. The regions Team is literally a bunch of fanboys and girls who don't even do much bad or anything, just trying to delay challengers and help pokemon they like. Foreshadowing galor for other things as well, but its still completely different from the usual formula by the halfway point of the game.

Thus, I look at the problem much deeper to the Galar region. Everyone wants to battle like their favorite trainer, but they don't DO anything with it. A majority of the gym challengers don't get through the first three before quitting, which is a VERY big change of pace from the formula. We'll see if this goes anywhere.


	5. Rocket-Man 2

**BEHOLD! CONTINUATION! Still own nothing though, but it feels good getting these out there. Been meaning to do this for ages.**

Life had honestly changed for one Taylor Hebert since that one simple encounter. Classes were still a mess some days filled with sticky seats, spitballs and stolen assignments, but those were getting farther between with the less classes shared between the worst three bitches.

Gentarou, as she had found out the next day after being shocked by his excited greeting in the hall, was an upperclassman to her, having supposed to have graduated the year before but got transferred back again after moving to the Bay, which explained both why she had never seen him before and the height difference.

Being around him...was an experience. If Winslow and the classes were the storm she had to weather before being blown away, Gentarou was the eye of it. Things just seemed...brighter around him. Watching him call out and high-five, fistbump, or shoulder bump everyone he passed brought a smile to her face, and the people...answered back.

It didn't matter what year, race, or gender you were, he simply treated everyone like they were great friends...and they responded back. It would have made you nervous any other time, moving out of the way of the crouching green and red kids hanging on the stairs at lunch, but they waved cheerily back like nothing was wrong. Blonde haired jocks with crewcuts shared laughs and arms tugs as they shot funny faces back and forth, and even the kids a little out of it seemed a bit starry eyed, massive smiles on their faces.

He made the school seem like an actually good place to be in, and not a bare step above gang warfare like it was on some days.

"Oh? And who's this Taylor? Find a new client who doesn't care about your 'reputation?'" A sweet voice asked from behind her, instantly shooting down the good mood Taylor had found herself in.

As she whirled around to the voice, that dread was surely answered. There stood Emma Barnes, signature prim smile on her face with Sophia Hess like a silent bulwark beside her, scowling away. Madison was there as well, but she was mostly just a sounding board outside of spitballs.

And Gentarou, poor, innocent Gentarou, was right in their sights as he too turned to see the new people. The smile on his face something shrivel up in Taylor for a moment, but she had to be strong.

"Hey! Who are you girls? Friends of Taylor's? Because any friend of a friend is a friend of mine!" Gentarou laughed as he thrusted a thumb to his chest, making Madison giggle and allowing Taylor the chance to see Emma's smile turn a bit sharper.

"Oh yes! We've been friends for years! Why, I'd even say we're practically sisters!" Emma tittered even as she kept her eyes locked with Taylor's own. Taylor could already feel the dread forming a pit in her stomach.

"That's great! Childhood friends are forever, ya know?" Gentarou wasted no time in replying, massive grin on his face, missing the looks as he locked eyes with Sophia instead, making her tense up before narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more. Best friends forever." Emma spoke with a tone that couldn't have melted butter.

"But what's Taylor doing here? I thought you had to leave because of your period? I know you have trouble keeping track of things long term." She continued like she was talking to a small child, instantly filling Taylor with hot embarrassment and shame at the insinuation and topic amongst so many people.

She quickly ripped around to see any kind of people who might have been listening in, before turning back to Gentarou...

Who was simply standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Classes just ended, so of course she left that period. That's how western schools work! Hahaha!" He simply stated before laughing to himself, probably believing that was some kind of joke even as Taylor saw both Emma and Madison twitch at the sheer lack of response. Opposite this, Taylor felt a rise in her own gut at the sight, hoping this would dissuade them.

Before Emma could try again though, it was Sophia who spoke next, startling both Taylor, and Emma apparently.

"Why're you hanging around Hebert? You're strong, you should be around someone better. Someone actually worth your time." And the words out her mouth cut Taylor deep with their suddenness.

Gentarou looked shocked for a moment, before going back to confused.

"What...does strength have to do with who I'm friends with?" He said haltingly, as if thinking about his words.

Sophia wasted no such time.

"I mean why stick around with a waste of space like Hebert. If you could be with the best of the best or people who actually matter, why wouldn't you be? A real predator doesn't stick around with prey after all." She stated matter of factly, as if these were simple truths he should already know. Taylor had never felt smaller, and Gentarou?

Gentarou's face had gone flatter and flatter with every word.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He said just as confidently, crossing his arms even as Sophia acted like she had just bitten something rancid.

"Oh? And how's it stupid?" She hissed out through gritted teeth. Taylor felt herself flinch from the sight, but also saw Gentarou not react at all.

"People who 'actually' matter? Strength? Those aren't ways that you judge friends, or make connections. That's just using people or tolerating their presence cause it helps you. That's NOT a friend." With each sentence, he got closer and closer, forcing Emma with her smaller stature to back up, but she was quickly forgotten as the two stood face to face.

"Tine with a friend is never wasted. Anyone can become one with enough time and effort and these bonds are same anywhere in the world. Nobody can do everything themselves, but with friends? One, two, ten, a hundred, a thousand, incredible things can happen any day we want them to. That's why my goal is to become friends with everyone in this world." Gentarou spoke. It was a normal volume, but to Taylor it felt like a shout with how it was ringing in her ears. Or was it her heart?

Either way, she wasn't the only one trembling.

The next words did NOT help her.

"That's why, I'm gonna befriend YOU three next!"

Oh GOD, WHAT WAS HAPPENING!

END OF CHAPTER

Mini-Split After Day

Gentarou Kisaragi had arrived home from a productive day at school and he felt like he was about to fly to the moon! He had to share it with someone!

"Uncle! Uncle! I'm back! And I made some more new friends!"

"Urgh."

Haha! Your Uncle was always so tired and grumbly during the day! It must have been rough having a night job, but he made it work for him!

"And I met these three new girls today, underclassmen! They had the weirdest sense of what a friend was, so I'm gonna teach them a lesson!"

"Murgh?" He grunted back slightly interested.

"BY MAKING THEM MY NEW FRIENDS AS WELL!"

"Murph." And back to the toneless grunting.

This WILL be the best time ever!

"UCHU KITAAAAA!" Gentarou yelled as he ran to the kitchen to make a dinner fit for a thousand friends, even as his Uncle Kenta sank deeper into his Lay-Z-Boy chair desperate for some quiet.

It was a regular night.


	6. Feeling Good, Punk? 1

_I love the opening to this particular season so much, I hope and encourage anyone I can to watch it if their able. Verses Sentai is honestly everything I loved about the series. Let's hope I nail that feeling with this._

_I own none of the properties I write about here. I don't claim to, nor have I ever. What I do own is the time I use to write however, and any bits thrown towards me help me write for longer, as its genuinely something I enjoy. _____Available here and here, or my profile for those curious, are links to my P A treon, and the second is to a fund, for commissions or if you think I could use a little something extra.______

_Now let's get to work._

Chapter 1: First Strike

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since I had arrived on the planet Remnant, as a toy. No, not just a toy, my body was pure metal, I felt my weight and the heat from my tiny but somehow usable thrusters.

I was Good Striker now, and my turmoil did not last long. Even with a stylized face, my eyes could move. Though I never felt a drop of thirst or hunger, I still got tired. Grass felt soft and sound reverbrated as I crested around the upper atmosphere as easily as a person floating in a pool.

It was horrifying to suddenly be without human form, but the brain was nothing if not adaptable, even if this turned out to simply be a fever dream.

I knew it wasn't, but that didn't mean I couldn't say it wasn't.

"This ain't a good train of thought..." I muttered through the shark grin teeth I felt moving millimeters apart.

The new speech tick wasn't that bad, but it lead into a bigger issue. I felt...a pit in where my stomach should be, like it was pulling me towards something I had to be with. I assumed it was the Lupin Collection, but to find it meant stumbling ass first into either a massive crime syndicate or battles that could crush cities with ease. Yeah, not fun thoughts to have.

There was also a little bit of fun though with being Good Striker though. Despite the lack of actual appendages, it was no problem to actually grab things, and coupled with the lack of lungs for air and ludicrous speed, lead to many Grimm which had tried to eat me ending with very sudden views of the curvature of the Earth. Thanks body made of mystical literally different dimensional metals, it was almost worth the existential dread.

That was another thing though. This body was strong...but it was the size of a hand, and still only so much space to cover.

'The VS can change that though' Was the thought that kept circling my mind.

Would they even be here as well? It stood to reason given your own presence here, but who could really say with whatever decided you needed to be a gun attachment.

I closed my eyes and pictured the tools themselves, barrels shifting through grid matrix's and lattices to form the desired transformations, triggers primed and ready to fire either physical bullets or energy rays after concentrating energy through

"How the FUCK do I know that!?" I screamed as I snapped out of my thoughts, suddenly dipping out of the sky fast enough for the entry burn to form around me.

I didn't care, where the hell had that come from! I didn't know how to make transformation guns! I knew what sounds they made, where they came from, how they were used!

"...But Good Striker did know..." I stated hollowly as I approached the ground rapidly, now closing in on a forest. I was still too busy.

Good Striker, Goody, was the first Collection Piece Lupin modified, granting sentience and the ability to be used by Humans, as well as magnify any other part he was combined with. They had spent years together, and Goody loved the collection literally more than anyone else. Why wouldn't he, the piece to attach to the VS Changer as its go to part, know how they functioned? If they ever needed repair and no-one was around?

I was now resting solidly in a crater in the forest, a straight line of trees either completely torn down or sporting gaping holes in my passing. I only grinned as I shot out of the rumble, not a scratch on my not-paint.

"I can make the VS Changers. Things can become different. Collect them all and get a wish, if they so scatter. On a world FILLED with people waiting to change or become their own people."

I started laughing, genuinely and truly. I felt the pull in my 'gut' lessen and suddenly pull to the left, like it was shifting dramatically. I didn't care.

I just needed the parts and some Cops and Robbers.

END

_A shorter start to this one, It's a bit tricky before I establish the character base fully. But oh boy, will this be a fun one._


	7. Rocket Man 3

_**Still own nothing, but more for what I want to write. What I DO own are means by which generous people can help and support a young man if they should choose. Available**__** here**__** and **__**here**__**, or my profile for those curious. The first is to my P A treon, and the second is to a fund, for commissions or if you think I could use a little something extra.**_

Now let's go.

Sophia Hess was sitting across from her.

Sophia Hess, with a scowl on her face, was sitting across from her.

Sophia Hess, with a scowl and chocolate ice cream cone in hand, was sitting across from her as Gentarou danced and sang around the restaurant he was in, extra excited for his 'out of this world' sundae.

Why? Why did he do these things? It was one thing to try and be friends with everybody, but did that have to include EVERYONE?

"I'm here cause I was promised free ice cream. Don't get any fucking ideas Herbert." Sophia hissed, snapping Taylor from her thoughts and making her own eyes narrow, as her hand struggled not to crush the mint chip in her own hand.

"It's HEBERT, and any ideas about what? That you might actually try and be approachable?" Taylor shot back, feeling much more confident when only facing one of the three, especially with Gentarou in the background now sharing his song with some young kids while the parents watched.

Sophia snarled and looked like she was about to jump over the table, but was just as quickly halted by Gentarou reappearing, dropping down on the table a massive mound of frozen cream and sugar, several planet shaped cookies lodged in the frozen treat.

Both the girls simply stared dumbfounded at the cavity causing monstrosity suddenly before them, before Taylor felt felt an arm going around her shoulder.

It took Taylor a second to realize it was Gentarou's when she saw Sophia now in the same position, three heads now but a few feet apart.

Taylor went red in embarrassment, Sophia looked livid, and Gentarou was a text book fucking definition of happiness.

"Woo! The manager gave me a super great deal on the ice cream today cause of all the people I brought in! We just have to finish this guy before he melts, and we won't have to pay for it! For me and all my friends!" He declared as he released the two from his sudden huddle and produced with his hand a selection of spoons in each hand.

The two girls shared a brief look at eachother, then down to their own melted/soggy cones, then back at the massive pile of flavors that Gentarou had already begun digging into with cries of 'Uchju Kita!' through his stuffed mouth, then back to the two other spoons lodged in the untouched side.

A ceasefire was necessary, at least for the moment.

END OF CHAPTER

_**Gentarou is a God damn Disney Princess. prove me wrong.**_


	8. Demons and their Antics 2

_**And thus we return.**_

_**I own none of the properties I write about here. I don't claim to, nor have I ever. What I do own is the time I use to write however, and any bits thrown towards me help me write for longer, as its genuinely something I enjoy. Available**__** here**__** and **__**here**__**, or my profile for those curious, are links to my P A treon, and the second is to a fund, for commissions or if you think I could use a little something extra.**_

Gaea is a Weird Place

"NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE PRESENTS!"

"Magnus, Darling, why are you shouting out the window so early in the morning? And what seems like nonsense?"

Red Magnus turned away from the window, crossing his arms and stared seriously at his new 'master'.

"It's not nonsense. It's a tradition super passed on to demons for time immemorial! No idea why we do it, but that's never super stopped me before!" Red Magnus laughed before looking at Kirche, shrugging, and going back to sitting against the wall patiently.

Kirche herself raised an eyebrow at the seemingly ingrained response, but likened it to a prayer or some such and moved on, shrugging off her blanket and enjoying the morning air as she began to get ready for the day.

There was also the other boy who shared her bed for the night, but he was still solidly passed out for a few more hours. Worse comes to worse, a quick Levitation or Magnus himself could take care of it. It truly was a treat to have such a strong and able body around.

And doubly so when compared to the other 'human' summoned that day. Oh, Kirche had her doubts given the small explanation she had been able to puzzle out from her darling Demon, but until she saw something special she would go on with the obviously superior familiar candidate.

"Ahh, that look of expectation and determination on her little face...exquisite." Kirche silently gushed, fitting her blouse before popping the top three buttons, feeling like giving the boys and girls a treat.

"Wow. You are pretty twisted. Eh, you got some passion to ya at least, so it isn't super terrible." Red Magnus commented as he came to her side, absent-mindedly handing her a cloak to fasten to her shoulders, even as she chuckled and gave him a small slap to the chest.

"Oh, I don't want to hear that from you, Mr. Demon from a plane of Hell." Kirche chuckled right back.

"Eh, we call it the Netherworlds, or Disgaea. Hell's much worse. There you actually have to LEARN. Nah, just ultra-violence and real men paving the way for others to follow. Which I would still SUPER like to get back too again." Red Magnus pointed out again with flat eyes, nearly making Kirche sigh again even as they walked down to breakfast.

There was the only downside to her familiar. It's consistent and steady asking and/or demands to be sent home. She would be more sympathetic if he didn't do it in such an annoying way, but frankly neither were the type to care much about such things for long.

"I keep telling you, a Familiar is summoned to help the Master. If the Familiar dies first a new one could be summoned, and I can only assume you're stuck here until I bite it too. Even then, who knows, maybe you'll die too. Most don't really check and see what happens to Familiars after dealing with the Master." Kirche tried to explain again, already feeling tired of repeating it, even as Red Magnus groaned.

"Uuuuggghhh, But you Humans take FOREVER to die if nothing off's you! And it better not kill me if you go first! I'll miss so many parties and fights! And do you KNOW how much it costs to be revived? That's like, a few million Hell right there!" He complained, pouting like a child. The effect was somewhat ruined by his poking out fangs and bulging muscles, but not enough to not make Kirche still twitch.

"Really? So you're just worried about the time your going to miss from partying and money involved in COMING BACK TO LIFE?"

"Of course! What else would Super bother a demon as great as Red Magnus? For Agni's sake, I need to be around to beat up anyone stupid enough to try and court Usalia at the least! Hey, want to go to the Netherworld?"Red Magnus suddenly asked, nearly making Kirche fall over even as she entered the Great Hall.

She turned to look at his grinning face, and saw that, yes, he was serious.

"I'd really rather not until I'm old enough to not give a damn or out of really any other option. I'm sure you understand."

Red Magnus looked shocked.

"Really? But every human I ever saw or heard about in the Netherworld were all about getting there! Usually to start some stupid plot or end of the universe scenario, but that was before I was really a playable character." Red Magnus tried to explain only to cause more confusion.

"What do you mean by 'Playab-!"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a massive rumbling of the ground, shaking the dining hall and making everyone desert the building only to stop dead in the courtyard at the sight that greeted them.

There, in the distance towards Galia, was a massive pillar of ice piercing the sky.

SCENE CHANGE: 10 MINUTES AGO

Black lined eyes snapped open.

"Who the fuck are you, where the fuck am I, and _where is __**Lieze**_." Killia Snarled.

END OF CHAPTER

_**This is about as far as this one goes, mostly It's just Disgaea mindfuckery or over escalation I might play around with from here. We'll see. And if anyone has any other ideas about what can happen or where things can go I'd love to hear them too.**_


	9. Devil In The Details

_**Still own nothing, still looking to live comfortably while supplying you all quality content. You know how you can help with the latter. Now let's get to work.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Devil you Didn't Know**_****

**OR**

**Are you SURE you aren't just the Best Cosplayer?**

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

This was repeated several more times, before, with great care and hesitance, Taylor opened her eyes. Nope, still there.

Still there, in plain view of the meat isle of the grocery store, stood a demon. Or a Case-53, but Taylor leaned towards demon. Mostly because of the devil tail swishing lazily as the figure compared beef and pork.

The, person, looked like the edgiest guy to ever walk out of a fashion store but not a single person turned there head to stare. With elfin ears, a black 'bodysuit' leading into a pair of 'scarves' trailing behind him as if in an unseen wind even when standing still, and arm 'claws' a deep red and sharpened to a point, he cut an intimidating picture to the thin girl. Also he was apparently ripped, with how his 'suit' seemed to completely leave out a six-pack of abs. Which was...just so unfair.

But as good as the view was, there was still the terror of finding such a being in a place _where he absolutely should not be. _The Human realms were cut off! Mostly because they didn't care, but if there was one thing String Theory could be credited positively for, it was the revelation of Other Realms existing, and the _hardlocking between Human ones_. That meant that Human problems kept as human business, and all the Netherworld contesting and Celestia politicking didn't get into their, by comparison, much more combustible realm.

Oh no, oh no, was this the start of an invasion? What would even happen? Would her city get better? Worse?

"Excuse me Miss, may I reach past you? I need the spices." A voice startled Taylor from her increasingly depressing thoughts, making her body move to the side and lock eyes with the person who spoke to her...making her take in the sharp, serious eyes surrounded by what looked like lines of kohl of the demon she had been fearing.

Taylor tried to make as little movement as possible, in hopes that he would pass by. Her heart started to relax when he finally broke his gaze, reaching for three different spice shakers before putting them in his basket off to the side, and began to walk away.

Before she could relax too far however, the demon spoke, and sent her hopes plummeting.

"I know you saw me. My name is Killia. Come, I will make you some curry." The demon, Killia, spoke dismissively, raising a hand and motioning Taylor to follow.

Fearing death, and quite a few other things, she did so.

END OF CHAPTER

_**Not super happy with this one, but getting it out there is important and I want to try and expand more on it, see if it can become something good.**_


	10. Hi! I'm Eloy! 1

_**Nearing the end of Persona Royal finally so my writing rate's gonna be shooting back up soon. Such a fun day, well worth the purchase. Also the first Persona game where I've ever gotten max social links in one run! So I'm proud of many things.**_

_**Anywho, this is an idea that's been kicking around in my head for a good while now, and while I understand while it happened, doesn't mean I wasn't sad to see the end of the original Natural Wonders. If you don't know what that means, look it up on TFS. If you do...well, you know what's coming.**_

_**I own none of the properties I write about here. I don't claim to, nor have I ever. What I do own is the time I use to write however, and any bits thrown towards me help me write for longer, as its genuinely something I enjoy. Available**__** here**__** and **__**here**__**, or my profile for those curious, are links to my P A treon, and the second is to a fund, for commissions or if you think I could use a little something extra.**_

**Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Eloy!**

**OR**

**"You always have Eloy~"**

When the world around him erupted into flames, Eloy knew something went wrong.

When he heard what sounded like Angels crying for the final time, and the screaming of Captain Ezra calling his name, Eloy felt a sinking in his gut.

...oh, wait, nah, that was just the floor beneath his hooves cracking and, whoops there was the sea he was falling into from thousands of feet up.

Pistachio wouldn't be able to stop his fall, he had no Scrolls of Featherfall, and even if he did he probably'd be too tired to actually make use of it.

"Welp. It's been a good one. And I could even call this the opposite of a rockslide!" Eloy rasped to himself as he simply fell, eyes tearing from the fall and ho own emotions even as he felt a lightness to his heart.

'_Sorry Scrung, guess I'm not helping ya find yer ring. Sorry Grammy, I'll miss your Something Stew something fierce. Captain, Wake,...Red. It's been a good ride.' _The goodbyes raced through his mind, even as he saw the final impact coming closer, understanding that while this was the end, he didn't regret a thing.

_'Mama...I'm comin home.' _Was his last thought as he looked straight upward, seeing the Azamar Citadel in its entirely crack and shatter with a second sun blooming from its center.

Unfortunately, because of this decision, he also missed the large green portal that had appeared directly under him until he had completely passed through it.

"Wha-! Wait, this isn't the Crow Zone~!" Was all he was able to let out before the portal snapped shut, leaving only debris and burnt out husks with wings to fall to the darkening seas below.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Louise felt her teeth nash together as she stared at the summoning circle. She felt the tears begging to well from her eyes, but she refused to let them through in favor showing this. STUPID! CIRCLE! HOW SHE FELT ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!

This was her third attempt to summon something. The first attempt resulted in a small fire that had to be put out by Professor Colbert before it could spread, the second only threw up a massive smokecloud that got her hopes up as the perfect dramatic entrance, but only left people coughing as it settled. Now, this was her last attempt. Summon something, or be expelled for the semester, and be permanently branded as a true failure.

"Please...please. Answer my guidance, you who can show the world my potential! My talent! Appear before me!" Louise half-whispered as she shut her eyes in concentration, aiming her wand forward as firmly as possible, flooding as much willpower as she could into it.

She didn't hear a mass explosion go off, which was encouraging, but she was confused at what she was hearing. Some kind of high-pitched squeal?

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" came from above her, getting louder as she saw a speck get closer and closer.

She could just make out four legs...did she summon a horse? DID SHE SUMMON A UNICORN!? No, wait, as it got closer, she saw it was too small to be a unicorn...DID SHE SUMMON A **PONY** UNICORN!? Oh, her girlish heart already loved it, neverminding that it was falling from the sky.

Which was why her happy and excited disposition shattered like a stone through glass as whatever she summoned finally landed on the ground, all four limbs as she counted hitting the ground as a solid shiver went through its body. While the bottom she recognized, the top made her brain come to a halt, as where a horse head should have been was instead a torso wearing a simple cotton shirt with armored bits covering it as a sort of vest.

The two stared at eachother for a moment, both shocked into stupors for different reasons.

"First off, OOOOOWWWWWWWW. Second, Hi! I'm Eloy! Don't suppose ya'll have any healing potions on hand?"

Oh, it talked as well.

After that, both passed out on the grass, if again for different reasons, leaving only a class of mages to panic and get first aid attention.

**When Life Closes a Door, Jump Out A Window**

_**So I have more ideas for this one specifically, but this is all I'm writing for the moment. Sleep beckons.**_


End file.
